


Always Room For One More

by docholliday18



Category: Battlestar Galactica (1978)
Genre: Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21584521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/docholliday18/pseuds/docholliday18
Summary: He, Sheba, and Starbuck has made a little family of themselves.  Sharing and being shared.  He had never seen Boxy, Troy he reminded himself sternly, so happy to finally have his Uncle Starbuck, his father, and Sheba officially Sealed.But Apollo alway sensed something was missing, that he was not enough to fill Starbuck's large heart on his own, and that the missing piece was a tall, beautiful, and blond former Socialator.
Relationships: Apollo (BSG 1978)/Sheba (BSG 1978), Apollo (BSG 1978)/Starbuck (BSG 1978), Cassiopeia (BSG 1978)/Starbuck (BSG 1978)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8
Collections: Yuletide 2019





	Always Room For One More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [james](https://archiveofourown.org/users/james/gifts).



Apollo, revered Captain and honored son of Commander Adama, woke with an undignified jump, his heart rate and breath painfully slowing as he blinked away the clinging tendrils of the familiar nightmare.

With a sigh he glanced to his left where his best friend lay curled, knees drawn up to his chest like a child and hand tucked endearingly under his tousled head, breaths deep and even. He had not woken Starbuck. Good. He had not been so lucky the last few nights and he had spent several sleepiness nights trying to convince Starbuck that is was only a dream and to please go back to his rest. 

"You should talk to him about it you know." 

Frak! Sheba was to be the unlucky one this night it seemed.

With a sigh he laid back down and rolled onto his side face his wife, careful not to wake his still sleeping friend.

"I know…." he whispered, unable to meet Sheba's knowing eyes. 

He started as a soft hand cupped his cheek and he raised his eyes to finally meet his wife's already knowing what he would find in them. Not for the first time he was stuck by their beauty, deep brown with flecks of burnished gold, startling against her pale skin and framed by her chocolate hair. Even after all these yarns now and she still had the ability to steal his breath away.

"I love you, Apollo. I accepted long ago that I must share your heart with Starbuck. But..you are worth it, my love. He is worth it. Who does not want to be loved by two handsome men?" she whispered with a playful smile.

He felt the side of his mouth quirk in humor but he could to bring himself to let go of his fear. 

"But you have to trust Starbuck. That you can share his heart with Cassie and that doing so does not diminish his love for you or you for him," she continued soberly sliding her hand slowly down his cheek to rest gently on his bare shoulder.

"There is always room for one more," she continued, "including Cassie will not take him away from you again. Not any more than I took you from him."

Apollo closed his eyes with a sigh. He should have known Sheba would know what nightmare had shaken him so violently from his rest these last nights. It was wonderful to know, and be known, so fiercely and completely.

Soft lips touched his lightly. "Talk to him…." she encouraged again, the softly spoken words puffing lightly across his mouth.

"I don't deserve you," he whispered back, eyes still closed.

Sheba's quiet chuckle gently shook the bed. "No, my love, you don't."

"Go back to sleep," he whispered softly against her lips.

He waited until he heard his wife settle and her breathing deepen before slowly rolling over to face the bed's other occupant.

Starbuck had not moved, the mission had been a stressful one, and Apollo smiled gently as he was suddenly reminded of Boxy when he was but a child, deeply asleep from a day of hard play. But Starbuck was no child, not anymore, and the real fears and stresses of life had been taking their toll on the roguish Lieutenant. 

Reaching out a careful hand Apollo gently brushed his fingers through the mussed golden locks, moving the strands slowly out of the sleeping eyes, before gently running his fingertips behind one ear.

This man had been his first love. Before even Serina, whom he had loved with almost his whole heart, as far back as he could remember he had had a special room in his heart for Starbuck.

Serina, for all that she had been to him, had struggled to accept that the room was there, and would stay occupied, even if Starbuck were to die. Maybe it has been a blessing that she had been taken from him. 

He suppressed the familiar pang of guilt that always accompanied the thought. That was the past now.

Sheba had welcomed and even encouraged the relationship between himself and Starbuck to continue and Apollo quietly blessed the woman sleeping next to him for her openness. If she had demand otherwise he didn't know if he could have given Starbuck up this time. And he had always hated lying to those he loved. Not to mention that he was never any good at it.

And things had only escalated recently when Starbuck had almost been lost on a mission. The desperate fear of never seeing his cheeky smile again, never to again feel the strong and confident body against his, to have the room in his heart empty yet achingly filled with beautiful memories. Once Starbuck has been safely returned, his sparkling eyes and nonchalant smile unable to completely hide the exhaustion Apollo could feel in his body as they had fiercely embraced him, Apollo had been confident that the joy of having him back and safe would outweigh any fear over his potential loss. But, as the last few nights had proven, that was not to be the case.

He, Sheba, and Starbuck has made a little family of themselves. Sharing and being shared. He had never seen Boxy, Troy he reminded himself sternly, so happy to finally have his Uncle Starbuck, his father, and Sheba officially Sealed.

But Apollo alway sensed something was missing, that he was not enough to fill Starbuck's large heart on his own, and that the missing piece was a tall, beautiful, and blond former Socialator.

He had had to learn to share Starbuck's heart with her and, while the subject of Sealing her to the three of them had come up, they had never made it official. He knew it pained his friend, that he wanted her in his family, old prejudices that should have died after the Destruction keeping it just outside the edge of possible.

But it was time. The scandal of having one of such a profession joined to the members of the high ranking House of Adama was no longer a excuse that could be entertained. 

Tomorrow he would ask his father, and he had no doubt Adama would approve, for he loved Starbuck as fiercely as any father could, and then they would be Four.

Leaning in close he whispered gently into his friend's ear. "Tomorrow, Bucko, I promise." He sealed the promise with a kiss to the slightly parted mouth before tucking himself snugly against his friend and finding his sleep again.


End file.
